


Pleasurably Detained

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Pleasurably Detained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [centaury_squill](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=centaury_squill).



_**FIC: Pleasurably Detained, NC-17, Severus/Harry**_  
 **Title:** Pleasurably Detained  
 **Pairing:** Severus/Harry  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** ~1860  
 **Warnings:** Oral, spanking, Harry's 16  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd. Britpicked by the lovely [](http://fancypantsdylan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**fancypantsdylan**](http://fancypantsdylan.insanejournal.com/). Written for [](http://centaury-squill.insanejournal.com/profile)[**centaury_squill**](http://centaury-squill.insanejournal.com/) 's birthday.

"Enter."

Harry swallowed as he opened the door to Snape's office. The cold, dark room always gave him the creeps. He shivered.

His feet felt like lead as he dragged himself forward until he stood in front of Snape's desk. Snape continued scratching away on some poor student's essay, not even bothering to look up. However, Harry had served more than his fair share of detentions and he wasn't about to interrupt. He gagged just thinking about the rancid entrails he'd had to sort the last time he'd spoken out of turn.

"Strip." Snape's voice broke through his thoughts like a knife and he furrowed his brow, convinced he'd imagined it. It was a fervent fantasy after all but no one knew that. Especially not Snape.

"Are you deaf, Potter?" Snape snapped arms now crossed over his chest. "I said, ' _Strip_ '."

Harry gaped, words caught in his throat. "Sir?" he finally croaked out.

Snape appraised him and smirked. "I do like the sound of that coming from your insolent mouth." He stood and stalked around his desk. Harry took a step back, bumping into a desk, as Snape crowded him. "I believe I asked you to remove your clothing, Potter."

Harry felt his breath on his face, inhaled the strong herbal scent which always surrounded Snape. Stifling a moan, Harry finally found his voice.

"That's not allowed. You're my professor. Sir," he added belatedly.

"You are above the age of consent, are you not?" Snape said placing a hand on either side of the desk that Harry was now sitting on.

"I turned sixteen over the summer."

Snape pulled away and leaned back against his desk. His eyes travelled up and down Harry's body and Harry blushed under the scrutiny.

"You have a simple choice, Potter," Snape began, licking his lips and making Harry's cock throb imagining those lips on his own. "Detention as usual or, as you are above the age of consent, a much more _pleasurable_ detention for both of us. Whichever you choose, I shall not ask again. Should you choose the second, all of your future detentions would be in the same vein until such time as you decide you would prefer a more traditional punishment."

Harry opened his mouth to reply, knowing exactly which one he wanted but Snape held up a hand. "Give this all due consideration, Mr Potter."

"I know exactly which I'll choose, sir." A smile spreading across his face, Harry shed his robes, letting them fall to the floor at his feet. "I believe you said I should undress?"

"Very well." Snape's dark eyes glittered and his lip curled into a hint of a smile. "Continue."

Harry removed his tie, and then unbuttoned his shirt, untucking it from his trousers. He looked up at Snape again—who was looking at him as if he were the most luscious piece of fruit—and he flushed as he let his shirt slip down his arms. He reached for his buckle then remembered his shoes, which he pushed off, then undid the buckle and pulled the leather from the belt loops. As he moved to set the belt on the table behind him, Snape held out his hand.

"I might have need of that." Harry handed the belt to him, arm shaking slightly. He knew he'd agreed to this… _whatever_ it was but somehow he wasn't sure he knew what he was getting himself into. Moving his hands to his flies, he closed his eyes and pushed he trousers down, stepping out of them. Standing straight, he knew Snape could see his arousal—his pants were bulging, the outline of his cock unmistakable.

Sure enough Snape looked at the fabric pulled taut across his groin and stepped forward. Harry gasped as a finger trailed over him, his cock throbbing at the touch.

"I see I shouldn't have worried," Snape said, his voice low. "You are not only willing but eager." Palming his erection, Snape leaned forward and spoke directly into Harry's ear. "Remove your pants."

Harry hastened to obey, hooking his thumbs under the waistband and pushing them down, his cock springing up as soon as it was free of the confines of his pants. He kicked the garments off and then, realising he was standing only in his socks, pushed those off as well and kicked them under a desk.

"Punishment first," Snape said and turned, robes swirling. "Place your hands on my desk, feet apart." Harry swallowed, suddenly nervous once more. He really was looking forward to the pleasure portion of the detention more than the punishment aspect however he did as he was told and walked toward the desk, putting his hands flat down, and spreading his legs slightly.

"Your choice." Snape's voice was rough, strained and more arousing than ever. "The belt or my hand?"

"Your hand," Harry blurted. He knew they'd both hurt but he much preferred the idea of Snape touching him.

"Count." Without even waiting a moment, Snape slapped Harry's arse, shocking him breathless.

"Potter."

"Right. One," Harry said when he finally could speak, the sting of the contact lessening.

Until Snape smacked him in exactly the same spot again.

"Oh, God! Two!" Harry wanted to pull away, his arse was burning but he kept his legs steady.

The next blows came fast and furious, Harry shouting out numbers he hoped were the right ones, tears beginning to blur his vision, until finally at ten, Snape stopped and instead began caressing Harry's arse, his fingers tracing over the heated flesh. Harry was shocked as he saw his cock was still hard as ever, a string of precome connecting him to the desk like a thread of spider's silk.

"Well done," Snape said, now kneading the globes of Harry's arse, gently pulling his cheeks apart and then pushing them back together again. " _Accio_ salve!"

Harry sighed in relief as he watched Snape catch the salve deftly as it flew to him, expecting the cooling liquid to soothe his heated cheeks.

Instead he moaned, canting his hips reflexively as Snape pressed the fluid against his entrance. It felt like his thumb was gently circling, pushing ever so gently before pulling back. Harry didn't think he'd ever wanted anything in his life as much as he wanted that digit inside him.

"Please," he begged then remembered what Snape had said earlier. "Please, _Sir_."

Snape reached around with one hand and gripped Harry's throat and chin, immobilising him but not hurting him. Hissing into his ear, Snape spoke as he pressed his thumb into Harry's arse.

"Begging your professor to defile you, Potter? How very wanton." Harry pushed back as he felt his muscles give, felt Snape's fat thumb enter him and begin pushing in and out. "Do you want to come, Potter? Spill your seed all over my desk?"

"Fuck, yes," Harry gasped, rocking his hips forward, desperate for friction on his cock, Snape's thumb rubbing inside him, the wool of his robes brushing his inflamed skin.

"Harry," Snape said softly, biting his earlobe and Harry cried out, his cock spurting, splattering the front of the desk as well as Harry's stomach. Panting heavily, Harry nearly collapsed when Snape moved both of his hands away from his body.

Before he could catch his breath, Snape was sitting behind his desk again. Harry noticed his cheeks were flushed but otherwise he looked unruffled.

"You may get dressed and leave." Snape picked up his quill and dipped it into the ever-present bottle of red ink, not looking up at Harry at all.

Heart clenching in his chest, Harry gathered his clothes. He pulled on his pants and trousers then stopped dressing. Surely Snape wanted something from Harry as well. Steeling himself, Harry straightened his back and rounded the desk.

Snape tried to ignore him but finally lay aside his quill and turned to face him. "I believe I asked you to leave."

Adrenaline racing through his veins, Harry felt quite cheeky as he replied, "Actually you said I _may_. Perhaps I don't want to go just yet." Kneeling down in front of Snape, he pointedly looked toward Snape's groin. Snape's knees fell open slightly and Harry inched closer.

"This is not part of your detention, Potter."

Harry nodded and reached under the hem of Snape's robes—noticing immediately that Snape wasn't wearing trousers—and pushing them up to his knees. Harry's mouth watered as he and Snape continued moving the robes out of the way, gathering them at his waist.

"May I?" Harry said before reaching for Snape's pants.

"By all means. Proceed." Snape sat back in the chair, hands on the arm rests and Harry reached out and freed the impressive length over the top of the waistband. Snape's cock was thick and veined the head purple with a drop of precome at the tip.

Going up on his knees, Harry leaned forward and wrapped a hand around the base while he bent his head to lick up the drop of fluid. He'd tasted his own but this was nothing at all like that. Knowing this was Snape, that he was sucking Snape's cock into his mouth, that Snape was moaning and gripping the chair, that was the most amazing, overwhelming, powerful thing he'd ever felt.

He couldn't take much of the length into his mouth so he lavished attention on the head, sucking and licking, stroking at the base. The musky scent of the man, his wiry hair, his pale skin, every detail Harry memorised.

When he tongued the slit, Snape's hips shifted and Harry did it again.

"Impertinent," Snape muttered and Harry chuckled around his mouthful which in turn made Snape groan. Redoubling his efforts, Harry sucked, stroked, faster, harder. Snape's hands gripped his head and Harry opened his mouth wide and let Snape shove his cock into his mouth, nearly gagging him, then stilling as he exploded down Harry's throat, the come spilling out the sides of his mouth even as he tried to swallow it all.

Snape fell back and Harry let his head fall to Snape's thigh. The gentle caress of his hand in his hair, somehow told Harry everything would be all right, no matter what Snape said.

They stayed that way for several long moments before Snape tucked himself back into his pants and Harry sat up again and pulled Snape's robes back down over his legs. Looking up at Snape, he was puzzled when the man rolled his eyes but then reached out and ran his thumb over the corner of Harry's mouth. He pulled his hand back and licked his thumb and Harry gaped. Snape had just licked up his own come.

"Messy boy," Snape said, smirking.

Harry smirked right back. "I'll do better next time."

"I'm counting on it."

Grinning, Harry stood, his second erection of the night making it difficult. He finished dressing and then headed toward the door.

"Potter," Snape snapped as his hand reached for the knob.

Turning around to face him, Harry wondered what he was forgetting.

"Detention. Friday at nine."

"Yes, sir." Harry opened the door and headed back to his dormitory, plotting new ways to end up in detention.


End file.
